The invention relates to an electric two-motor drive, each motor of which being connected to a single-phase a-c line which serves as the sole supply source.
There is provided a stator winding, arranged on a common stator lamination core, of a commutator motor having a relatively small number of poles and of an induction motor having a relatively large number of poles. There is provided a common armature which is wound in such a manner that the coils in each phase winding can form short circuits corresponding to the number of poles in the exciting induction motor stator field and that the coils, when functionally connected to input brushes via a commutator, can form circuits having a number of poles corresponding to the number of poles in the commutator stator fields.